The purpose of this study is to examine the acceptability of HIV testing as it relates to perceived benefits, barriers, risks, vulnerability, and adolescent specific factors. Sexually transmitted diseases have become a serious health concern among adolescents and young adults. In the United States approximately 3,865 teens, between the ages of 13-19 and over 294,000 young adults, ages 20-34, are living with AIDS (CDC, 1999). HIV disproportionately impacts the African American community. It has become the leading cause of death among 18-24 year-old African Americans. In 1996, the American College Health Association estimated that 1-in 500 college students were infected with HIV (Keeling, 2000). There have been no studies examining this question at a historically black university. Furthermore, there are serious gaps in our knowledge about HIV/AIDS on college campuses. Understanding the barriers to HIV testing could have a significant impact on HIV prevention and treatment. It may also help in the facilitation of culturally sensitive interventions that promote HIV testing. [unreadable] [unreadable]